


Halloween Sadness

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eiji's sad but he won't be for long, Gen, Halloween, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's technically still Halloween right?, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Sighing, Eiji forced himself up and grabbed the bowl. He probably looked pathetic, ruffled clothes he hadn't changed out of in a couple days and messy hair. If anything, he could get away with it and just say he was a zombie, he felt like one anyways.Eiji opened the door and nearly dropped the bowl. Standing in front of him was a small kid with blond hair and green eyes. It was like the world was playing a cruel trick on him. He wanted to slam the door shut, but he couldn't do that to a kid.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Halloween Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing anything but the idea popped into my mind and I had to write it (I didn't proofread this at all btw, I'm literally posting this and then going to bed)
> 
> Edit: I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish  
> https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH

Eiji's second Halloween wasn't exciting. He's had a few beers by now and was lounging on the couch of a house he didn't want to buy with blood money. Sing kept offering to hang out and watch crappy horror movies but Eiji declined again and again because this was Sing's first "day off" in months. He deserved a chance to be a kid, especially since he'd yet to have any bad connotations with the holiday.

Out of all the holidays to hate, it just had to be Halloween. It wasn't even October when decorations began popping up. Candy was on sale, pumpkins appeared in windows and on stairways, it was everywhere.

Eiji hated it all.

He couldn't look at pumpkins without thinking of Ash. The holiday mocked him, reminded him of memories that made him cry himself to sleep. He told Sing he had "big plans" but they were really an excuse to get drunk enough to sleep through the night and then worry about the aching pain in his heart when it became time for Christmas.

The night's only just begun and Eiji already had a headache.

The doorbell rang shortly after he settled down with a blanket and his third (or was it fourth?) beer. He contemplated ignoring it, his house was the only one without decorations. It should've been obvious he wasn't interested.

But that would be ignoring the fact he had a bowl of candy on the small table by the door in case a kid did stop by.

Sighing, Eiji forced himself up and grabbed the bowl. He probably looked pathetic, ruffled clothes he hadn't changed out of in a couple days and messy hair. If anything, he could get away with it and just say he was a zombie, he felt like one anyways.

Eiji opened the door and nearly dropped the bowl. Standing in front of him was a small kid with blond hair and green eyes. It was like the world was playing a cruel trick on him. He wanted to slam the door shut, but he couldn't do that to a kid.

"Um… hi." the kid said, fidgeting in place as he tightened his grip on his bucket. At least the world wasn't too cruel, the kid had a black witch's hat on, similar to the one Eiji had worn before.

"My friends think it's dumb but I wanted to do reverse trick-or-treating." the kid continued. He held out his bucket filled with Kit Kats, M&Ms, and other miscellaneous sweets. "Is it dumb? I just thought it wasn't fair that everyone keeps handing out candy without getting anything in return."

Eiji let out a small laugh for the first time in a while. "I don't think it's dumb."

The reassuring words made the kid smile, and he held his bucket higher for Eiji. There's a small gap in his teeth. It's hard for Eiji to feel bad for taking a piece when the kid is so excited. He was like a ball of light, and Eiji wondered when was the last time he looked like that.

He put two pieces of candy in the kid's bucket, much to his protests. "So that you'll have something for yourself." Eiji told him, and that was enough for him to accept it. It was easy for Eiji to think of Ash, if he got the chance to act like this on Halloween, how often he smiled during his childhood.

"Are you ok, sir?"

Eiji didn't even realize he was drifting. At least he wasn't crying. "I'll be ok."

The kid shoved another piece of candy into his hand. "Halloween's supposed to be fun! And you didn't say I'm ok, you said I'll be ok."

Eiji smiled against his will. "It's just a choice of words."

"An important choice of words!" the kid huffed. "I'm ok would mean you  _ are _ ok but saying I'll be ok means you're not ok right now."

What a kid. "What's your name?"

"Anthony! My friends talk about you a lot. They're too afraid to talk to you when you come outside but they say you have a weird name." He paused. "Wait, what is your name?"

That was fair, Eiji never did give off a comforting aura lately. "My name's Eiji." 

Anthony sounded the word out and smiled when he said it right. "You should go find your friends." Eiji continued, and Anthony frowned. "I promise I will be fine. I'm just a little sad today."

"But you always look sad when we see you." Anthony muttered, and Eiji couldn't help but feel terrible because he's been making kids feel bad about him for who knew how long. "Mary Jane gets sad sometimes because her cat passed away two years ago. Did you lose a pet too?"

Eiji put the bowl and the pieces of candy in his hand down and took a seat on the step. Anthony sat down with him, placing his bucket next to him and watching him with wide eyes.

"I lost my best friend not too long ago. Halloween reminds me of him, which makes me sad." Eiji explained, careful with his words. Anthony nodded solemnly before saying "I don't think he'd want you to be sad all the time because of him." The kid pointed above them, at the stars in the sky.

"My mom said that when people and animals pass away they become stars. I bet he's up there watching over you."

Eiji smiled and searched for the brightest star he could find. "He watched over me enough when he was alive. But, I bet he's that one." He pointed to the star he found, and Anthony nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I bet that's him! He's probably making sure no one eggs your house!"

Eiji couldn't remember the last time he felt this at ease. They ended up eating all the snacks they had, pointing at stars and talking about random things that came to mind. He couldn't tell Anthony he looked like Ash but he smiled at the idea he was having a good childhood, that he would live past eighteen.

A middle aged woman and a small group of children came up to them. "Anthony, we've been looking for you. It's getting late."

Anthony groaned, but grabbed his empty bucket and got up. "Can I come over tomorrow?"

Eiji shrugged. "As long as your mom says it's alright." Truth be told, Eiji wasn't sure how he would feel tomorrow. But, watching Anthony yell a goodbye as he ran off with his friends, excitedly telling them how he wasn't as scary as they thought he was, Eiji believed that tomorrow could be a good day.

He took one last look at the star. "Goodnight, Ash."


End file.
